A Drop In The Ocean
by MirrorBlade19725
Summary: James had a crush on Remus. But he doesn't want him to find out. Instead, he sends a letter anonymously to Remus expressing how he truly feels for the boy. Written for "The Greenhouses Competition" challenge and "The Fan-Favourite April 2013 Oneshot Awards" challenge. Mild Slash. Oneshot


**A/N: Hello :) so this was written for "The Greenhouses Competition" challenge and "The Fan-Favorite April 2013 One Shot Awards" challenge. I find Remus/James pairings really cute and will probably write more stories about them in the not too distant future. Hope you enjoy! And I would love to hear what you think :)**

**_Disclaimer:_** **No, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be a T.V series based on the Marauders at Hogwarts featuring Sirius/Remus pairings.**

* * *

_A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might_

_End up together_

_-A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope_

_*.*.*_

James Potter sat up and looked out the window at the night sky and sighed. _Why can't I just be normal?_ He thought. _Why did I have to fall for my best friend? My very best male friend?_

_James always knew he was different than most boys his age. _He didn't gawk when a girl went by nor did he flirt shamelessly, like Sirius, with the girls. Except maybe one girl: _Lily Evans._

Lily Evans, his little white lie, the girl he pretended to be head over heels for. But if truth be told, he actually did like her - just not in _that_ way. He was pretty certain that if he didn't pretend to be the arrogant self loving boy in love with her, they would have been really great friends.

He sighed again. Allowing himself to sneak a glance at Remus, who was sleeping peacefully, he got up and slowly made his way down to the Common Room taking with him a quill and spare bit of parchment.

*.*.*

James signed the letter and dropped the quill, re-reading it one more time. This was it. He had to tell Remus how he felt - Even though he wouldn't say it's from him!

He heard a gasp behind him and turned quickly, hiding the parchment as he did so. He was greeted by with startled emerald eyes. Lily. _Oh crap!_ he thought._ How much did the girl read?_

"Lily, love, what are you doing here?" He chuckled, nervously.

"I just came down for a bit of reading." She started slowly. "It seems you have been... busy."

"What are you talking about?" James feigned.

"Well..." It seemed she didn't know how to start. "I was curious to see you writing. I mean the _James Potter_ actually writing! So I sneaked a glance and well... Is what the letter said true?"

James didn't say anything. Not even trying to deny it. He had just looked away. _How could this be happening?_ He thought. Someone had found out his secret. And to make matters worse, it was Lily Evans - the girl he was such a prat to.

"You can go ahead and tell people if you want." James had his head down.

"And why whould I do that?" Confusion clear in Lily's voice.

"Because I've been nothing but a prat to you." James stated. _What was she playing at?_ he thought. _I know she wants to._

"Well the only reason you were being such an arrogant toe rag was because you were in love with me and wanted to prove yourself somehow. Or at least I thought you were, clearly not!" Lily laughed.

"And besides, even if I wanted to, its not my secret to tell. And I'm not that kind of person, Potter." She smiled.

"Well thanks." James replied.

"So... Remus eh?" Lily teased, taking a seat next to James.

"Shut up." Blushed James.

"Why don't you tell him? It would seem better that way." Lily persuaded.

"And risk ruining our friendship? No. I'd much prefer him not knowing at all."

"But in the letter, you wrote and I quote: _"If only you knew who I was" _Lily was pretty determined in getting James to tell Remus how he felt. James on the other hand was perfectly fine with being his secret admirer.

"It doesn't mean I want him to know who I am. No. everything will be okay if things just be like this." James assured himself.

"Its your loss." Lily said.

"Well, I guess I'll be off to bed now." James said, getting up.

"Arent you going to send the letter?" Lily stopped him from going up to the dorms.

"I didn't say I was going to send it now, did I? No.. I probably might slip it into his favourite book or something like that." James said, mind racing with all the possible ideas of how to send the letter.

"Well goodnight then." Lily smiled before making her way up to the girls dorms.

James took one last look at the letter in his hand before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. A smile slowly creeping onto his face.

**_...The End..._**


End file.
